


Can't help falling in love (with you).

by melindaqiaolian



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melindaqiaolian/pseuds/melindaqiaolian
Summary: Three times Lizzie and Darcy danced Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis.





	Can't help falling in love (with you).

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Learning Curve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/746518) by [bubblegirljulz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegirljulz/pseuds/bubblegirljulz). 



Lizzie Bennet always loved the song Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley, it for some reason used to remember of her odd, nothing alike parents, that somehow end up falling in love each other, that music always made her happy. But not today, no, today that was that music was the soundtrack of the most awkward moments of her life and believe, it meant something coming from her. While William Darcy's had his hands on her waist in some weird way like she was some hot potato, Lizzie promised that if she ever got married, she would never force some poor single woman dance with a stranger man just for the sake of some stupid wedding tradition, like Ellen Gibson (and probably her) was doing to her.  
Why were they even dancing to this song? This wasn't supposed to be the newlyweds first song or whatever? Lizzie loved the song but she had to admit it was too cliche, "only fools rush in but I can't help falling in love with you?". Seriously? How was true love something to be rushed?  
"Do you enjoy dancing?" Lizzie looked up at him, trying really hard not the laugh at the stupid newsie hat he was wearing.  
"Not if I can help it." he replied not even looking at her. Lizzie felt her smile become a frown.  
"Yeah, clearly" She whispered under her breathe. And then finally, but what seem an eternity for her, the singer from the band sang the last words and she was free.  
Lying in her bed after everything Lizzie was sure the song was ruined for her, along with bow ties. 

 

 

"Oh no" Lizzie thought. "Not this again" while her mother forced to stand in line besides Charlotte, Lydia and Gigi while Jane prepared to toss her bouquet, even tho she was in a happy and long relationship. Jane smiled at Lizzie and that should've been her first clue, or second to be honest. Jane, of course, tossed the flowers directly at her. And of course she caught it just before it smashed into her face, once again. She sighed and smiled, well, it couldn't get any worse that last time.  
Bing winking before taking the garter of his wife should've been her third clue. Bing just handing it do her boyfriend should've been the fourth. And despiste being embarrassed, Gigi and Fitz yelling at Darcy to not messed up this time made her laugh. William smiled at her this time and stupid wedding traditions was the last thing on her mind.  
"May I have this dance Ms. Bennet?" he asked shyly. He took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Darcy hold her close to his chest. When the first notes of Can't Help Falling In Love started playing she grinned at him.  
"You know, for a while there I hated this song because it remind me of you, and then I listened it all day for three days because someone wouldn't call me back, while we danced at Gibson's wedding I stated to think to the lyrics was kinda of silly, but during those three days it made so much sense, I couldn't help falling in love with you."  
"I know, Lydia told me about it.  
"I was right, what are you all up to?"  
"Well, I wanted your last time catching the bouquet would be better than the last one."  
"You are right, this is way better, partially because you're talking to me now and smiling, but you holding me this close? It couldn't get any better. But I'm sure this isn't the last time, I'm pretty sure my mom will find a way to make me stand with the single woman at another wedding. I think she wants you to take a hint."  
"Well, I have been clueless about a good part of our relationship, but she is right, I think is time for me to make a honest woman of you, as your mother always says." Lizzie felt William's arms loosing around her and before she could process what was happening, he was down in one knee.  
"Despite of my better judgment, I couldn't wait anymore, two parts of me been at war, I know you would like something more intimate, but Lizzie Bennet, I'm in love you. I always have been, and I always will be. You made me a better person, and I constantly find my face contorted on smile and it's always because of you, after all these years I'm not better at expressing myself, I love you. Will you marry me?".  
Lizzie focou was only on the blue eyes if front of her, if wasn't she could've heard the sound that came out of her mother. Lizzie got down on her knees and kissed him. This kiss remembered her of they first kiss. She could feel his surprise and yet the love he had for her was so clear.  
"So, is that a yes?"  
"Let's make things clear as possible, William Darcy, yes, I'll marry you".  
He kissed her again and all Jane and Bing's guests were easily forgotten along with the song the no longer played.

 

 

Lizzie was sure she was spontaneous combust from happiness at any moment now. She was pretty sure no one was allowed to be this happy. Everything looked something out of a movie. To the cake topper wearing plaid shirts and a newscap hat, to the green dresses her braidsmaid were wearing. Sure, her make up was probably blurred because William made her cry with his vows, but it was okay because she made he cry too. The reason why her hair was a mess was probably best unsaid.  
"You look beautiful". Her husband said for the third time in the last hour.  
"Are you sure? I think I'm just decent enough".  
"And now for their first dance, please Mr. and Mrs Darcy to the dance floor." Someone announced before William could respond. This time Lizzie lead him to the dance floor.  
No one was surprised when Can't Help Falling In love started playing. This time like the first they didn't talk about, sure they kissed a lot, and somehow it wasn't awkward, not even for their guest.  
"You know, I really love this song."  
"Yeah, me too Mrs. Darcy"  
"Do think we can make it a beautiful lullaby?" Lizzie asked looking at him.  
"Well, I think we can try."  
"I'm glad we have at last eight months to practice".  
"Lizzie? Are you?"  
"Yes. We just became a family Mr. Darcy".  
This time when they kissed it was awkward for their guests.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure about this, this is to fluff to my own liking but I need to get it out of my system.  
> And I'm not american and where I live we don't have this tradition of the garter and the dance, just the bouquet tossing so if I wrote it wrong just go with it for plot's sake.  
> So, what do you think?


End file.
